Stephanie bought a new watch at the store when they were having a $35\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the watch was $$12$, how much did Stephanie pay with the discount?
Answer: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$12$ $\times$ $35\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $35\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{35}{100}$ which is also equal to $35 \div 100$ $35 \div 100 = 0.35$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.35$ $\times$ $$12$ $ = $ $$4.20$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Stephanie paid. $$12$ $-$ $$4.20$ $ = $ $$7.80$ Stephanie paid $$7.80$ for the watch.